


Home Is With You

by GallantDivinity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dean And Cas Love Each Other, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First house, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Marriage, No Angst, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, True Love, cute relationship, sabriel (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallantDivinity/pseuds/GallantDivinity
Summary: It was always difficult buying your first home.  You always imagine your parents sending you off to "grow up" and experience the "real" world, maybe helping you start off by loaning you money or something like that.  Maybe it took years for a couple to manage that sort of financial experience by having two jobs, selling belongings and possibly even living in a crappy apartment until they could afford to live on their own.  That's just a normal way to go, right?⠀Except— The couple that were buying their first home was Castiel and Dean Winchester and they didn't have parents sending them off at eighteen, they didn't have an apartment, they didn't even have jobs...⠀You may have a lot of questions, let me take you back a few months....





	Home Is With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU-ish One-Shot dedicated to my best friend Liz, who has been my rock for so long. The Dean to my Castiel.  
> ⠀  
> I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff that randomly came to my mind. I may add to it sometime. (I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own.)

It was always difficult buying your first home. You always imagine your parents sending you off to "grow up" and experience the "real" world, maybe helping you start off by loaning you money or something like that. Maybe it took years for a couple to manage that sort of financial experience by having two jobs, selling belongings and possibly even living in a crappy apartment until they could afford to live on their own. That's just a normal way to go, right?  
⠀  
Except— The couple that were buying their first home was Castiel and Dean Winchester and they didn't have parents sending them off at eighteen, they didn't have an apartment, they didn't even have jobs...  
⠀

You may have a lot of questions, let me take you back a few months....  
⠀  
⠀  
January—  
⠀  
"Cas! Hurry up! I'm starving," Dean shouted up the staircase of the Men of Letters Bunker. He was standing at the foot with his hands on hips in a dramatic pose before shrugging and giving up by skipping up the steps and pushing open the door to his shared bedroom with the Angel.  
⠀  
"Cas?" He said lowly, crossing his ankles as he leaned in the open door frame. The Angel was sitting at the foot of the duvet, his palms down to both of his sides as he looked up at his Hunter. "Sorry Dean," he started, as he shakily stood up and grabbed his trench coat from atop of the bed, but Dean quickly skipped up and grabbed his wrist and stared at him before he fell. "Cas, what the hell? Are you okay, man?" He asked sternly, loosening his grip on the angels wrist and sat down softly next to him. "I don't feel well, I was trying to fight it so I wouldn't ruin our plans, but I can't even stand," the Angel replied, swallowing and looking down at his hands. Dean blinked and felt so much appreciation for this being next to him, he quickly put both palms on top of each of the Angels shoulders and slowly ran his right palm to his left cheek, "Cas, your health is more important and while your mojo is recharging, you should of just told me the truth," Dean started and could feel warmth from the Angels skin. Castiel was about to respond, when Dean put a lone finger to his plump lips to hush him, but Cas was upset that his inability to be at full power ruined such a planned event.  
⠀  
Dean and Castiel had been dating for quite awhile, after finally "growing up" and admitting their feelings they were dancing around for way too many years. Dean finally popped the question, came up with their own terms and whatnot and even chose a date to tie the knot. You could say, everyone was surprised when they got their invites, those who were still alive anyway. Tonight was the anniversary of the day they started dating, and Dean made reservations at a nice restaurant and a movie, something simple and just them. Castiel had been going on and on about trying the burgers and watching the new Harry Potter film, though Sam had already gone to watch it, he was invited but he declined for good reason. He was and I quote, "don't need to see you two making out every time I turn my head, have fun" which was enough to seal the plans.  
⠀  
"This is an important date Dean, I am utterly upset that I cannot attend with you," Castiel spoke, closing his eyes involuntarily. Dean could see the sorrow in the Angels face, something he hadn't seen in quite a while. "Cas— man, we can reschedule anytime," he muttered in return, running his palm to the angels forehead. Cas all but sighed, "Dean it's our anniversary—" but Dean pressed his lips to the corner of the Angels plump lips, "Baby, we have forever to make it up. I'd rather stay home and take care of you anyhow," he shrugged and scooted closer, grabbing the collar of his white dress shirt, causing the Angel to open his eyes and look at him fondly, as he always did. "Forever sounds good, Dean." Of course Dean smiled and helped him out of his dress clothes and put him to bed. He was truly happy with his Angel.  
⠀  
⠀  
—

 

The two married later that year, and they just bought their first home together. The Bunker was destroyed and rebuilt and Sam was living there with his girlfriend Gabi (Gabriel, but that's a different story for another time) and had no problem having so much space alone.  
⠀  
Let's jump to now—  
⠀  
Castiel had just finished packing the last of their things into the impala and the uhaul that was attached. Dean was sitting in the passenger seat, reclined back and sniffling. No he wasn't sad, it was his turn to be sick. It didn't help that it was raining and it was dark. They had planned to leave earlier, but things kept going wrong all day long. The slam of the drivers side door woke Dean, instead of flipping out, he smiled at his new husband who was about to be driving his beloved baby to their new home. Castiel rose his eyebrow at him, as he situated the rear-view mirror, as Dean was a couple inches taller than he. "Are you drunk off cough syrup again Dean?" He rolled his eyes playfully, as Dean stuck out his tongue in defense and lightly shoved his shoulder before sitting up and scooting over towards him, "You smell nice," he muttered, smiling at the Angel. Castiel smirked, starting the car up. "No more cough syrup Dean." Dean laughed and leaned back into his seat and fell asleep shortly after.  
⠀  
After about half an hour of a drive, they reached their new home. They didn't have anything set up yet— no wifi, no couch or their bed until the following day, and to make matters worse, the whole block looked pitch dark....  
⠀  
Dean woke as the impala parked, feeling a bit better with some sleep. "I'll carry you in Dean," Cas said as he pushed his door open and covered his head, as he opened Dean's door, but instead of Dean getting out, he yanked Cas down onto him, causing the Angel to yelp out of shock, landing between his legs awkwardly. "Dean—" he muttered, trying to find balance, but Dean held him close to his chest and wrapped his body around him. Castiel sighed and was used to Dean being like a spider-monkey these days, but it was raining and he was sick and it was dark and—  
⠀  
"You said you'd carry me babe," Dean smirked as Cas hit his head on the roof and raised a hand to rub the spot. "If you don't get out and let me do it traditionally, I'm—" he put two fingers out and went towards Dean's forehead, but was stopped. "Okay okay, geeeez," Dean rolled his eyes and let the angel go. "Party pooper," he added, as Castiel awkwardly got up and pulled Dean up with him, the rain was pouring and lightning cracked. Dean jumped and of course, Castiel caught him. "You're practically a cartoon character Dean," the Angel joked, Dean rolled his eyes playfully and crooned into the Angels neck, sniffling. Cas skipped up the driveway and Dean dropped down to his feet helping Cas get the keys of out his jeans pocket, smirking at him in a pervy way, sick or not, he was still Dean Winchester.  
⠀  
He handed Cas the keys and he quickly unlocked the door as they rushed inside, long forgetting their belongings in the car until the storm passed. Dean took off his jacket and helped Cas out of his. "I'll hang them in the bathroom for now," he suggested as he walked and flipped the switch to the living room light, but nothing. "No power," Cas sighed as Dean nodded and fetched his mobile from his pocket and used the flashlight to see where he was going down the hall and finally reaching the bathroom and hung the wet garments over the shower wall. Their shower wall...  
⠀  
As Dean returned, Cas was sitting on the floor in Indian style with a candle next to him. He looked stressed and lost in thought, of course Dean walked over and sat down next to him. "Babe?" He asked simply, clearly pulling the Angel from his thoughts. Castiel took his hand and held it, and Dean intertwined their fingers. "Today's been as you say, 'crap'..." Cas said, as Dean leaned his head on the Angels shoulder and laughed lightly, making Castiel tense up. "Cas baby, our lives are always rocky, but you knows what's fucking awesome?" Dean asked, as he scooted closer, nuzzling his cheek. "What's that Dean?" He replied simply, as Dean slid into his arms, back to his chest as he snuggled in comfortably. "Being in our home, in your arms," Dean said honestly, "no distractions, just the rain and this," he said back, sliding his arm between the Angels legs as Castiel ran his arm over Dean's chest and held him close. Dean closed his eyes and smiled. He tilted his head up and Cas grabbed his faced and kissed him goodnight as the two laid there together until Dean fell asleep.  
  
They cuddled together for quite some time before Cas finally got up, the storm had stopped and the morning light was coming in. He snuck out and got some pillows and their new comforter. He came back in, and cuddled back up with his husband, who chose to use his Angels warm chest over the memory foam pillow. Castiel smiled to himself and pulled the cover up over them, closing his eyes and drifting off with his husband being wrapped up in his concealed wings, keeping him closer than ever. Things were going to be amazing here.


End file.
